Can We Start Over?
by Ria J Wilson
Summary: Running away from a problem never helps. At some point it has to be confronted and dealt with. Little did Ling Xiaoyu know that she was about to learn this lesson the hard way.
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Japan

DISCLAIMER: All Tekken characters are property of Namco.

Prologue:

Running away from a problem never helps. At some point it has to be confronted and dealt with. Little did Ling Xiaoyu know that she was about to learn this lesson the hard way. Upon returning to Japan to attend her grandfather's funeral, she is forced to face a lot more than dealing with her grief but her racked guilt of abandoning her friends seven years ago with no explanation and worst of all, an unresolved feud with Jin Kazama. He might have made attempts to rekindle their lost friendship but Xiaoyu was not a naive teenager anymore. Once she was done sorting out her grandfather's business, she would leave Japan and put the past behind her once and for all, but then again, Jin could possibly change Xiaoyu's well-laid plans...

Chapter 1: Returning to Japan

It had been a long 3 hour flight from Beijing, China to Tokyo, Japan. As the plane had finally reached its destination, an uneasy feeling began to settle upon Xiaoyu. She had promised that she would never return and yet here she was 7 years later. Just as she had expected, a taxi she had organized was waiting for her at the airport. As the taxi made its way through the busy city, she couldn't believe that she was actually taking a few weeks off from work as she couldn't remember when was the last time she had some time to herself. She was on her way to her grandfathers funeral. She hadn't seen him in years since she left Japan but the two of them had stayed in touch over the years. She had always told him that she would visit him one day but became too caught up in her work that before she knew it, that visit never happened. She felt an overwhelming sense of regret and a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away immediately when she realized that they had just pulled up at the temple. Before she stepped out, she inspected herself in her pocket mirror.

 _Here it goes,_ she thought to herself while taking in a deep breath. She stepped out and made her way up the steps. She was greeted by her father who had been waiting for her.

"Dad!" she cried as she rushed to give him a hug.

"Xiaoyu, I'm so glad that you've arrived safely."

"Where's Mom?"

"She's inside. As you can imagine, she's taking it pretty hard."

"I wish that there was something more that I could've done," Xiaoyu wept into her fathers shoulder. Feeling the gravity of the situation sink in.

"Xiaoyu, what matters now is that we're all here for each other. We've taken care of everything. There's no need to worry," her father tried to sooth.

"I was suppose to come back to visit Grandpa but I never did. I promised that I would return but I never did!" Xiaoyu broke down.

"My dearest, you became a busy woman. You barely had time for yourself let alone anyone else. It was out of your hands. I'm sure your grandfather understands and is very proud of you as much as we are."

Instead of feeling comforted, hearing those words stung at her heart for she knew the real reason behind her busy lifestyle. If only they knew she thought to herself. Busying herself was her only way of coping but she knew that that in no way justified her sudden departure and cutting off all contact with her friends.

The funeral passed in such a blurr. Xiaoyu hardly remembered what had happened. She did remember seeing a handful of people who had entered the previous Tekken Tournaments at some point or another. It was no surprise that they had the utmost respect for Wang given his reputation as a great martial artist. In a strange way these tournaments brought people together despite being a competition between fighters. Her thoughts kept trailing back to the days she spent with her grandfather. A strong sense of nostalgia had crept up on her. She thought of the days when her grandfather had started training her and when they use to spar together. She longed for his teachings and when she use to be such a carefree child. They were so close that during a time when her parents had financial difficulties, he decided to bring her along to Japan. The novelty of moving to a new country soon wore off when the day of departure had finally come. She became homesick and confided in her grandfather since he was the only reminder she had left of the homeland she was leaving behind. Her thoughts then trailed back to the place where it all began...


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

A/N: Hey guys, I know the previous chapter was really short, but as you read, the story will pick soon. Anyways, happy reading, guys! Please review.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Soon after arriving in Japan, Wang Jinrei reminded Xiaoyu of the basic Japanese etiquette he had gone over with her the day before. They were on their way to meet Heihachi Mishima, the owner and CEO of the Mishima Zaibatzu, one of the largest corporations in the world. He also owned the Mishima Polytechnical High School, where she would attend shortly. It was hard for Xiaoyu to believe that Wang was an old friend of such a powerful family, given that he did go a long way back with his old friend, Jinpachi Mishima, the founder of the company. Now she was about to meet them, _what were the odds_ , she thought to herself. She felt very nervous about the whole meeting. Her thoughts were interupted when she realized that they were in quite a pristine neighborhood. _This must be Hollywood,_ she thought to herself, as they drove past houses that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Umm... Grandpa... Are we in the right place?" A confused Xiaoyu asked beginning to feel so out of place.

"We sure are, my child and we'll be there soon," Wang chuckled at Xiaoyu's question.

Finally they came to a stop at a grand gateway, the driver motioned for the guard to open up. They drove up a cobbled driveway lined with mini finely trimmed hedges. The driver made his way around a very large fountain before finally stopping in front of the mansion. A butler came out to open the door for them. As Xiaoyu stepped out she took a moment to observe her surroundings. The court yard smelt of freshly cut grass. She was in awe of the extravagance that lay before her. This was no ordinary mansion, this was a palace. _I must be in Heaven,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself.

"This way, my child," said Wang.

Xiaoyu turned around to face the large white mansion. This itself was a breath taking view. She followed Wang up the wide steps with two elaborately cut lion statues on each side. They made their way to a large double wooden door that lay between four pillars holding up a large belcony overlooking the court yard. Once they were inside, they removed their shoes and put on a pair of slippers each. _Such an exquisite place,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself, _no wonder we have to remove our shoes._ She looked up at a gleaming chandelier which hung above a two-way staircase.

"Welcome to your new home, my child," Wang said with a smile.

"My... Wh...whaat...?!" stammered Xiaoyu as she shot an alarming look at Wang, completely caught off guard.

"This is going to be your new home from now on. Heihachi Mishima has decided to take you under his wing."

"But Grandpa... I thought I would..."

"Well if it isn't our old friend!" a loud voice said, cutting Xiaoyu off before she had the chance to start arguing with Wang.

"Heihachi, its good to see you," said Wang as he stepped forward to shake Heihachi's hand.

Heihachi's eyes shifted from Wang to Xiaoyu while he cleared his throat.

"Why do forgive me, Heihachi, this is my granddaughter, Ling Xiaoyu. The one I told you about," Wang said as he motioned for Xiaoyu to join them.

Xiaoyu stepped forward and bowed as her grandfather had instructed her to do earlier.

"Konnichiwa Mishima-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you," Xiaoyu said politely.

"So this is our new arrival. Nice to finally meet you too, my dear. Your grandfather has told me so much about you. I hope you'll enjoy it here," said Heihachi. He then shifted his attention to the butler.

"Akinobu!" Heihachi said so loud and sternly that Xiaoyu was certain she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Yes, Mishima-sama," said the timid butler.

"Please show Miss Ling Xiaoyu to her bedroom. I'd like her to get settled in before lunch time."

"Yes Sir," and then turning to Xiaoyu, "Right this way miss."

Akinobu picked up Xiaoyu's suitcases and started walking up the stairs. Xiaoyu looked back at Wang for some reassurance before following the butler.

"Go on, my child. I'll be seeing you shortly," said Wang.

 _Great,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself extremely irritated. _Another awkward situation after the next._ They made their way upstairs and through a hall with many paintings adorning the walls. They eventually stopped at one of the doors in the long hallway which Akinobu struggled to open.

"Oh, let me help you there," said Xiaoyu.

"Its alright, miss. I've got it," said Akinobu.

Xiaoyu backed away surprised at Akinobu's refusal to let her help but recovered as soon as she saw her bedroom which she thought was very luxurious. Akinobu placed the suitcases on what looked like a queen sized bed which had so much pillows that Xiaoyu thought she could drown in them.

"This is it miss. Your closet is here on the left," said Akinobu as he opened a double sliding door which lead to a walk-in closet.

 _Wow, the closet is bigger than my room back home in China,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself.

"You'll see this also leads to your bathroom."

"I have my own bathroom?!" Xiaoyu said excitedly.

"Yes ma'am..."

"You know, you don't have to call me ma'am. My name is Xiaoyu."

"Um... Alright... I'll leave you to it then... I'll be back in a few minutes..." Akinobu said while avoiding eye contact. He left the room rather hastily.

Xiaoyu couldn't believe that this was going to be her new home till she graduated. She packed her clothes into the closet as neatly as possible so that a messy wardrobe wouldn't look out of place compared to her very neat room. Moments later Akinobu knocked at the door.

"Excuse me, miss, we'll be having lunch now."

Xiaoyu was lead to a traditional Japanese dining hall, the floor was covered in tatami mats, with a low table surrounded with flat cushions. Heihachi, along with Wang, a man, a women, and a boy who looked like he was in his late teens were already seated at the table.

Wang stood up and said, "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my granddaughter, Ling Xiaoyu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Xiaoyu as she bowed to show her respects.

Everyone except Heihachi and Wang greeted her.

The lady at the table beckoned for Xiaoyu to sit next to her. "I'm Jun, my dearest, but you can call me aunty Jun. This is my husband, Kazuya and my son, Jin."

Xiaoyu looked timidly over at Jin, who was staring at her intently. Almost against her will, he held her gaze. _He looks so dreamy..._ She thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you," Xiaoyu said while retaining her fixated trance.

"Pleasures all mine," Jin said in a husky voice that startled Xiaoyu.

"You two will be attending school together," said a smiling aunty Jun, obviously picking up on their little interlude.

"Oh, is that right?!" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah," said Jin, "It's my final year."

The afternoon went by a lot better than what Xiaoyu expected. With everyone being genuinely interested in wanting to know about her and of China, particularly aunty Jun whom Xiaoyu took an instant liking to. There was also talk of Jin going off to college in Australia shortly after graduation. After lunch everyone took a stroll into the back garden which was a traditional Japanese garden, in total contrast to the Western influenced garden in the front of the mansion. This estate also had a lake with a moon bridge arched over to the other side. While the adults went about their chatter, Xiaoyu took the opportunity to take a leisurely stroll on her own. This was great, now she could relax a bit. Everyones welcoming demeanor during lunch time had in a way given her the strength and confidence she needed to look forward to her future here in Japan. _I just need to stick it out till I graduate,_ she told herself. Leaning on the railing of the bridge, she stood admiring the view and the peaceful serenity of the place with the calm winds rustling through the trees.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice said, interupting Xiaoyu's deep thoughts.

Xiaoyu turned around to find Jin standing nearby. _It's that dreamy guy I met at lunch._ Jin made his way onto the bridge. _Oh. My. Word. HIS COMING CLOSER! Okay just keep calm and flow with it..._ She thought to herself.

"It looks really nice, I must say," was all she could think of. _Dang it!_

"Yeah but its still nothing compared to our home in Yakushima."

"You have a home in Yakushima?"

"Yes, I was born there. We often go down there for holidays.

 _Whoa... How was that for wealth._ Xiaoyu thought to herself.

"Sometimes my uncle and my cousin from Osaka come to visit as well."

"Wow. I wish I had a large family."

"So how come you decided to come to Japan?"

"Well... My parents are struggling financially. They just wanted what was best for me and so my grandfather decided to bring me here. It was only earlier today that I found out that it was actually your grandfather who's taking me in. I didn't want to leave China but I had no choice."

"I see..." Jin said sympathetically for he knew what it was like to be forced out of your comfort zone. He understood that in Xiaoyu's case it must be harder for her, having to relocate to a whole new country and now she'll be staying with strangers she just met.

"You know whats even more scarier is that I'll be starting school very soon."

"What's so scary about it, is it making new friends?"

"That's just part of it, its more of the whole not fitting in thing and getting bullied."

"Hey... You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll protect you," Jin said with a reassuring smile.

 _The memory of that afternoon where they had bonded played in her mind. In some strange way it brought about a warm feeling inside, something she hadn't felt in a very long time, and a slight smile to her face._


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

"... _I'll protect you..."_ the words echoed in the back of Xiaoyu's mind. True to his word, Xiaoyu was never picked on at school since no one ever dared to mess with Young Mishima or any of his friends for that matter. _I had it pretty easy. Things were so different back then,_ she thought to herself.

As the guests were leaving, Xiaoyu was approached by a young lady, "Its good to see you, Xiao. You're still as pretty as ever."

Xiaoyu looked up to see her best friend from high school standing before her. "Miharu!" she gasped, leaping forward to hug her. Much to Miharu's delight, she returned the unexpected hug.

"I missed you so much, I can't believe that you're here."

"Of course! I had to be here to make sure that you were alright."

"You came all this way for me?" Xiaoyu said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, I'm here for you anytime. You know that..."

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"So that means you'll be staying for a bit?"

"Yeah for a couple of weeks. Its to sort out my grandpa's things but I'll definitely make some time to see you," a guilty Xiaoyu said, feeling that she at least owed it to her friend.

"That will be great and if it's not too much trouble maybe I could drop by to help out."

"Oh, sure. That could work too. Let me take your number down."

"Sure and let me take yours as well."

As the two were exchanging numbers, someone else crept up behind Xiaoyu and poked her on the sides. Startled, Xiaoyu spun around to find another close friend of hers. The ever mischivious Hwaorang.

"Hwaorang!" both girls said in unison.

"Howzit, pretty ladies," Hwaorang said openning both his arms wide for a group hug.

"Its so good to see you, I'm so glad you came." said Xiaoyu.

"It's good to see you too, beautiful!" said Hwaorang while planting a kiss on Xiaoyu's head. "... And by beautiful I meant you too, Miharu."

"Uhh... I never did exclude myself in the beautiful part," said Miharu. All three friends laughed.

They were soon joined by Julia and Steve.

After everyone exchanged hugs and greetings, it was like the group picked up where they left off.

"So Xiaoyu... Tell us what happened to you? You just disappeared without a trace," said Hwaorang.

"I went back to China," Xiaoyu replied.

"But c'mon you don't say goodbye or tell anyone."

"Yeah, since when do you leave me out of the loop?" said Miharu.

"And me," said Julia.

"Look guys... It's kind of a long story..."

"Then summarize," joked Hwaorang.

"Hey now, y'all leave Xiaoyu alone," said Steve, "She'll tell us when she's ready. Look Xiaoyu, I know this probably isn't a good time but since we're all in town, I'm having a get together at my place tomorrow. If you want to you can come join us."

"I'd love to really. I'll see if I can but no promises."

"If you can't then we totally understand," said Julia as she wrapped her arm around Steve's.

Before Xiaoyu could answer, Asuka and another lady came to join them. "Hey Xiaoyu!" she said as she gave Xiaoyu a hug.

"Hey Asuka."

"I'm so sorry about your grandfather. How you doing?"

"Taking it step by step, I guess."

"Hey guys," Asuka said to everyone else. "Y'all remember Lili, right?"

 _Lili... Of course... How could I ever forget that name..._ Xiaoyu thought to herself.

"Oh and where are my manners... Xiaoyu this is Emilie De Rochefort, her dad and her butler knew your grandfather." Asuka said to Xiaoyu. "And Lili this is Ling Xiaoyu," she said to Lili.

"Nice to meet you, Xiaoyu." Lili said as she extended her hand. "My condolences for your loss."

As they shook hands, Xiaoyu noticed that Lili was eyeing her closely and ironically Xiaoyu found herself doing the same thing. Everything about Lili screamed rich, from her acrylic French manicured nails to her diamond bracelet, black sheath dress, valvet blazer, suade heels, and her little clutch bag (all namebrand no doubt). Even her perfume smelt expensive.Her hair was put up in a French twist, not a strand out of place. _Meet The Great Gatsby's modern day Daisy Buchanan,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself, sensing that she fell beneath Lili's status.

"Nice to meet you too, Lili," said Xiaoyu. She then noticed that Lili's eyes were focused on something behind her.

Xiaoyu turned around to face the person standing behind her. Only to find that it was none other than Jin Kazama. Her body stiffened and her heart skipped a beat. He looked even better than he did before. His features were a lot more defined.

"Hey Jin," Lili said in such a sweet voice."

"Lili..." Jin said.

Everyone turned around to face him.

"Jin!" everyone except Xiaoyu said at once. Miharu rushed to give him a hug.

"S'up brother!" said Hwaorang.

There was quite an exciting hype in the group as everyone greeted Jin. _Still the most popular guy, I see, some things never change._ After their exchanged greetings, Jin's attention shifted to Xiaoyu.

After clearing his throat, "Hello, Xiao. You're looking good." His voice had gone huskier over the years yet it still had the same effect on her.

Feeling her heart race, she quietly inhaled and exhaled. "Jin... You're looking well too," was all she could muster. _Dang it!_ In her day dreams about Jin, she had always been a smart sass-mouth, but now when the moment presented itself she was lost for words.

After a moment of silence, Jin finally spoke, "Grandpa Heihachi and my parents send their deepest apologies that they couldn't make it. They also send their condolences and they've asked me to give this to you," Jin said while handing a white envelope to Xiaoyu.

"Thanks, Jin. Please tell them that I really appreciate it,"

"Will do..."

Xiaoyu just smiled and nodded. Jin smiled back. The two of them just stared at each other for a few seconds with everyone just looking on.

Noticing everyone's stares, Xiaoyu finally spoke, "Look guys I don't mean to be rude but I have to get going. I thank all of you for being here, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh alright. I'll stop by tomorrow. See you soon." said Miharu.

"Well please call us so that we know you're ok." said a concerned Julia.

"I'll certainly do so," said Xiaoyu.

After bidding fairwell to her friends, Xiaoyu and her parents made their way back to Wang's house. Seeing her friends had given Xiaoyu a lot of comfort. Knowing that they were all there for her and that she didn't have to go through this alone meant the world to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

Chapter 4: Denial

The next day, Xiaoyu awoke to the sun shining brightly through the windows. _Its going to be a beautiful day, unlike yesterday's gloomy weather,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. Recalling the events of yesterday, how wonderful her friends were. It was amazing how they were all so grown up yet still pertaining their personal attributes, Miharu always lending a helping hand, Julia so motherly, Steve was a gentleman as always, Hwaorang the life of the party of course, Asuka the tough girl with a softer side, and then there was Jin... The last person she wanted to see or speak to... Suddenly Xiaoyu's heart began to race when she realized how she had narrowly avoided a confrontation with Jin. Although they had history that went back seven years ago, the memories, the deceit, the pain still hurt so much. _Dammit! After all these years he still has so much power over me and he probably isn't even aware of it,_ she thought to herself. Refusing to dwell on it, she got up and started working on packing away her grandfather's possessions that were to be sent back to China. Hearing all the shuffling, Xiaoyu's parents came out of their room.

"Goodmorning, Mom, Dad. I hope you two slept well."

"Goodmorning," they both greeted.

"Why are you up so early?" Xiaoyu's mother asked.

"I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, not yet." answered Xiaoyu bluntly.

Xiaoyu's mom watched her carefully as she continued to pack away.

"You know that could wait till later? Your dad and I are only going back in two days time. We'll have plenty of time before then."

"I know, Mom. I just wanted to get started," Xiaoyu said without looking up.

Going over to her daughter, she placed her hands over Xiaoyu's arms beckoning for her to stop what she was doing.

"Dearest..." she spoke softly, "I know that we've all been going through a rough time but coping this way isn't going to help anything. Bitterness is a destructive weed that could choke you and kill you slowly."

"What makes you think that I'm bitter and using this as a way to cope?"

"Sweetheart, I know you. When you're upset you always find something to do to get your mind off of whatever it is, instead of dealing with it. You've been this way ever since you left Japan."

Xiaoyu remained silent, uncertain of how to respond. She stared off into the distance trying to find the right words to say.

"I understand that your friends have invited you over for a get together today."

"Yes they have but I don't think I should go."

"I think you should..."

"I've got work to do."

"You see, there you are doing it again."

"Doing what?!" Xiaoyu snapped.

"Avoiding your friends, trying to shut them out."

Xiaoyu looked away.

"Look love, I don't know what happened here all those years ago but I suggest you find the root of that bitterness and you pluck it out before you go back to China. You carry your problems with you wherever you go."

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with my friends?" Xiaoyu said a little too loud.

"Well does it?"

"NO!"

"Then why the theatricts, dear?"

After a moment of silence.

"It's one of them... Isn't it...? I know love... I wasn't born yesterday, I could see it, your grandfather saw it too."

Xiaoyu stiffened and remained silent. Unable to face her mother.

"Sweetheart, its ok if you don't want to talk to me about it but at least try talk to someone... I'm not saying any of this to hurt you but if you don't confront the problem then it will never go away. There's nothing wrong with spending a little time with your friends and..."

"How's that going to solve anything?" Xiaoyu interjected.

"I'm not saying that it will but it could be a start. Honey, its these little things that count. You'll see you might feel better afterwards. The last thing you want to do is push away people who care about you. You will end up all alone one day at the rate you're going.."

"But Mom..."

"No buts! Now what I want you to do is leave what you're doing and come have breakfast with us. The packing can wait till later."


	5. Chapter 5: Catching up

Chapter 5: Catching Up

After breakfast Xiaoyu stubbornly went back to resuming her packing. She heard the sound of the doorbell and suddenly she only noticed now that it was almost noon and that she was still in her pj's. Her mom answered the door and welcomed someone in. Before she had the chance to run off and freshen up, Miharu popped in.

"Hey Xiao! Told you I'd stop by."

"Hey Miharu... Don't mind me," said Xiaoyu as she motioned to her pj's. "I been busy," she said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I can see that," Miharu laughed. "I came by to pick you up for Steve's party."

"Oh yes! I forgot about that. Ok I'm gonna get ready so long. You don't mind waiting right?"

"Not at all."

"Would you like anything to drink?" Xiaoyu's mom offered Miharu.

"Yes please. Just water."

As Miharu waited, she chatted with Xiaoyu's parents. They were nice people. Easy to get along with and very likeable.

"I'm so glad she has a friend like you. We'll be leaving in two days time and we'll be worried about her." said Xiaoyu's mom.

"I'll be here to keep her company so she won't be alone." said Miharu.

"Please do. We'll really appreciate that," said Xiaoyu's dad.

After an hour Xiaoyu finally emerged all freshened up in blue jeans, a white tank top, brown waist length jacket with matching wedges and handbag.

"Hey look at you! Ready to party!" Miharu teased.

"You look great too, Miharu." Xiaoyu began to blush.

As Miharu drove them to the party. The pair couldn't maintain their excitement especially Miharu who was so glad that Xiaoyu had decided to come along without any protest

"I always knew Steve and Julia would end up together," said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah they're like so perfect together!" said Miharu.

"So is there anyone special in your life right now, hmm?"

"Oh no," Miharu laughed. "What about you?"

"Nah... I'm too busy for that."

Miharu glanced at Xiaoyu briefly before looking back onto the road.

"Forgive me for bringing this up, Xiao, but what was up with you and Jin yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like had the worlds hugest crush on him in high school and now its like you two can't even stand each other."

"Well this isn't high school anymore. Things are different now."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"It's complicated," Xiaoyu said in a tone that suggested she was in no mood to talk about it and at that Miharu dropped the subject.

"We're here," said Miharu. "Everyone is going to be so happy to see you!"

"Can't wait..."

"Hey! You made it," said Steve as they entered.

The afternoon went by so quick with all the friends updating each other on whats been happening in their lives for the past seven years. Amazing how fast the time went by and now here they all were talking about their careers unlike all their uncertainties in high school. Steve was now into professional boxing, Julia was now an archeologist and also a pro-wrestler best known by her stage name, Jaycee. Asuka would take over her fathers dojo when he retired. It was also then that Xiaoyu learnt of the Mishima Zaibatsu expanding and having taken over the G-Corporation which was now run by Jin's father with Steve's aunt Anna as his secretary. His uncle Lee had established his own company with uncle Lars, called Violet Systems. Jin was working in the family business too, of course, since one day it would be all his. _Fancy!_ Xiaoyu thought to herself.

"I still can't believe that you two are getting married soon," Xiaoyu said to Steve and Julia.

"I know, in a weeks time! Will you still be around till then?" Julia asked Xiaoyu.

"Yeah I'll still be here."

"Good, cause you're invited!" Julia said excitedly.

"Really?! Thanks guys! Looking forward to it!" said Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, do you mind helping me bring out the dessert and Miharu could you please help set out the dessert plates." said Julia

"Sure," both girls said.

"I'll help out too," said Hwaorang.

The four of them went into the kitchen to get everything ready. As Hwaorang and Xiaoyu were setting the desserts on the table, Xiaoyu instictively looked up to find Jin staring at her. He was standing with Asuka and Lili on the other side of the room. The two of them locked gazes briefly which was interrupted by Lili saying something that got Jin's attention.

"Hwaorang, lets go see if Julz needs help with anything else," said Xiaoyu.

"Away from Jin, you mean?" Hwaorang said as he nudged Xiaoyu on the side.

Xiaoyu scoffed, "Don't try me, boy! I might be small but I could still take you on."

Hwaorang laughed.

"How dare you? Do you know what my grandpa taught me?!"

"No kidding... You are the great Master Wang's granddaughter." Hwaorang said in between his fits of snickering. "C'mon, lets go check on Julia," he said not wanting to provoke Xiaoyu any further.

"Why doesn't Julia ask them to help out too?" said Xiaoyu.

"Do those three look like they would even lift a finger," Hwaorang almost laughed. "Maybe Jin and Asuka would but definitely not princess over there."

"Yeah and besides she wouldn't risk breaking a precious fingernail," said Miharu.

"Do you blame her, those nails cost a fortune you know," said Hwaorang. He and Miharu broke down into fits of laughter.

"Guys, stop being so mean!" Xiaoyu said while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Gotta admit she's hot though." said Hwaorang.

"So would you date her then?" Miharu asked.

"Hell no! That's too much high maintenance right there. Would rather give all that to my motorbike."

Xiaoyu gasped, "Mr cheapo!" she said unable to contain her laugh. All three friends broke into fits of hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny, guys?" Asuka said appearing with Lili at the kitchens entry way.

"Nothing," said Hwaorang while the other two hushed down.

"Sounds like you three are having a blast in here." said Lili.

"Oh we are," said Miharu as she snickered with a hand over her mouth.

"Guys lets go see if Steve needs a hand too," Hwaorang said, using this as an excuse to get away from Asuka and Lili.

"No need to, Jin and Julia are there with him." said Asuka.

"So what," said Hwaorang as he made his way out of the kitchen with Miharu and Xiaoyu following.

"You know for having a bad boy persona, his surprisingly helpful." said Lili with a hint of sarcasm.

"True, who woulda thunk it," said Asuka flatly, not impressed with being brushed off.


	6. Chapter 6: An offer that can't be refuse

Chapter 6: An offer that cannot be refused

After bidding fairwell to her parents, sending off all Wangs possessions thanks to the help of Miharu and meeting with a real estate agent, Xiaoyu found that she had a lot less off her hands sooner than what she had expected. _What am I suppose to do for the next three weeks?_ She wondered to herself. Wang's house seemed so much bigger now that it was pretty much empty. Miharu would stop by after work on most evenings for Xiaoyu's sake. Hearing a knock at the door, Xiaoyu looked at her watch. _Who might that be? Its way too early for Miharu to stop by,_ she thought to herself. She answered to find Heihachi and Jin at the door.

"Grandpa Heihachi!" Xiaoyu said as she bowed down. "Please do come in."

"Hello, my dear. Come here," he said with open arms. "We're past formalities now," he chuckled. As Heihachi hugged Xiaoyu, she felt as if he was gonna crush her.

"Jin," Xiaoyu bowed slightly towards him.

"Xiao," Jin said as he nodded in her direction.

Turning to Heihachi, "To what do I owe this great pleasure?" Xiaoyu asked almost reverting back to her old lively persona.

For a split second, Jin was almost certain he caught a glimpse of the old Xiaoyu.

"I've come to check on you but I'm affraid my visit has a motive," before Heihachi got to the point he looked around the house, "How can you stay in an empty place like this? Doesn't it make you miss your grandfather?"

"Well, I..."

"And you do know that you could've just stayed with us?"

"Thank you. That's very kind of you but you've already done so much for me. I didn't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense!" said Heihachi. "You're always welcomed there, its your second home. You could never be a burden to us. Speaking of which, you know that you would lift a burden off my shoulders if you would take your grandfathers place in helping out at the dojo."

"You wish me to work at the dojo?" asked a wide eye Xiaoyu.

"Yes but of course I don't know what your plans are and I would certainly appreciate it. I'm sure you need something to bypass your time. So what do you say?"

"Yes," Xiaoyu said without thinking it through but she respected Heihachi too much to turn down the offer.

"That a girl, I knew I could count on you," he said as he gave Xiaoyu a pat on the back almost knocking her forward.

"It will be my pleasure," Xiaoyu said through gritted teeth. _Holy crap! The old man doesn't realize his own strength._

"Great, I'll see you there tomorrow morning so you can get started. You and Jin will be working together just like old times," Heihachi said as he elbowed Jin on the side.

 _Ha! Just like old times indeed,_ Xiaoyu nearly laughed, already regretting her decision.

"Well I must be off now. I have an important meeting to attend."

After bidding farewell to Heihachi and Jin, Xiaoyu could not believe what she had just agreed to. _What was I thinking? How could I be such a push over?_ She wondered while massaging the bridge of her nose.

The next day Xiaoyu made her way to the Mishima estate. _Here it goes,_ she thought to herself. The place hadn't changed much. It was still pretty much the same. To her surprise Jin was already waiting at the front for her. _Brilliant!_

"Thirty minutes early as per usual, I see," was all he said.

"Well, hello to you too, Jin. Shall we get started then?"

"Right this way," he said leading her to the dojo.

After explaining everything to her, Xiaoyu decided to warm up a bit on her own. Jin did the same thing but now and again he would look over at her. _I remember those moves,_ he thought to himself. Since learning a new fighting style in Australia, he wondered what it would be like to spar against her now, knowing he probably had the upper hand, but then again Xiaoyu was not one to be underestimated. Jin always thought of her as living proof that dynamite worked in small packages. Xiaoyu might have been small but what she lacked in size, she made up for in martial arts. That tremendous talent combined with her agility, she was almost unstoppable, evident in all her matches against fighters who were much larger than her. If anyone had been too cocky towards her, she could make them pay. Wanting to ask for a friendly match, he decided not to at the last minute. She probably wouldn't want to anyways since she wasn't as enthusiastic as before, or rather towards him that is. _Xiao..._ He thought. _What have I done to you..._ Jin soon found himself missing his lively friend, _What I wouldn't do to go back and change everything._ He thought. _If only..._


	7. Chapter 7: Nostalgia Lane

Chapter 7: Nostalgia Lane

It was during the summer holidays that Jin decided to come back home from Australia. He had been away for months and couldn't wait to get back. When the chauffeur pulled up, Akinobu welcomed Jin home as he helped him collect his bags from the trunk.

"Its so good to be home!" said Jin as he made his way through the doors.

"Jin!" an excited Xiaoyu said as she rushed down the stairs to hug Jin.

"Xiao!" Jin said as he dropped his bags to receive a hug.

As always he lifted Xiaoyu and swung her around the lobby. She squealed in delight while clinging around his neck.

"I'm so glad to see you! It's been like foreverrr!"

"I know right. Not so keen on going back."

"Can I help carry one of your bags?"

"Oh, sure would really appreciate that." Jin said with a smile.

On the way to Jin's room, it was like the quiet mansion was alive again with Xiaoyu and Jin's laughter and chit-chat about school and the latest gossip. It was mostly Xiaoyu who was doing all the talking with Jin being content to just listen to all her funny stories. _Something about her looks very different._ Jin thought to himself. _Its almost as if she's blossomed since I've left. She's becoming a lady no doubt... Wearing girly clothes and a little more make up... And... Wait a minute... She's gotten fuller too. Still petite...but a little curvy and that pink dress only compliments her body. She definitely_ _ **is**_ _a lady..._

"Xiao..." Jin said in almost a whisper, "You look beautiful..."

"Oh... Uh... Thanks, Jin," Xiaoyu chuckled as she looked away and stroked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"You look really great too, Jin... as always..." Xiaoyu giggled.

The two of them stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds until Xiaoyu spoke.

"Well you're probably gonna want to rest now. You must be so jetlagged. I'll leave you to it then, see you later." Xiaoyu said as she made her way to the door.

"Xiao," Jin called after her.

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna spar later?"

"Sure," Xiaoyu said while smiling.

"Alright, see you later then."

"See ya."

When Xiaoyu was out of sight, she found herself smiling like a cheshire cat. _Oh my gosh... Where did that come from?_ She asked herself extremely flattered and taken aback. _Jin can be so cute when his awkward._ Meanwhile Jin was wondering the exact same thing. _Don't be stupid! She's been like a little sister to you all this time, for two years now so why the sudden interest? You can't entertain this. This isn't right._ These thoughts kept playing in his mind. He decided to take a nap to shake things off.

For the next few days the tension only mounted. Jin kept himself cooped up in his room most of the time to distance himself from Xiaoyu. He felt it was safer for them both but it was agonising to keep away from her. _I'm just protecting her, I don't wanna hurt her._ His thoughts were interupted by hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Xiaoyu came in, "Morning Jin, hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all. Whats up?"

"You've been very quiet lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just having these migraines lately." he lied.

"Wanna spar later if you're up for it?"

"No not today."

"Alright, well, hope you feel better soon." Xiaoyu said.

After a long day of sparring, Xiaoyu decided to take a swim to unwind a bit before hitting the showers. She made her way into the indoor pool which was large and rectangular. After setting her stuff down, she dived in and took a few laps, when she reached the one end, she heard someone else come in and turned to find it was Jin.

"Thought I might join,'' he said with a smirk.

"I was just about to get out actually."

"Alright, suit yourself." said Jin.

As Xiaoyu made her way to the pools ladder, she found herself staring at Jin. While trying to pull herself out, she slipped and fell backwards, since the ladder was situated near the corner, she knocked her head on the side of the edge and went blank for a moment. She openned her eyes to find that Jin had pulled her out of the water and layed her on a sunbed. She instictively rubbed her head.

"Oww, now that hurt," she said groggily.

"Are you alright, Xiao?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Can you try stand up?"

Xiaoyu stood up carefully trying to balance with Jin supporting her. Quite amazed that she was able to do so on her own.

"You should sit down for a while. I've sent Akinobu to get some ice for your head."

Moments later Akinobu came back with a bag of ice which Jin placed on Xiaoyu's head.

"Thanks, Akinobu. That will be all."

"Very well, Sir. Please let me know if you need anything else." said Akinobu as he left.

"Thanks, Jin." said Xiaoyu.

"Anytime. You should be more careful, clumsy girl," Jin teased.

"Still looking out for me?" Xiaoyu laughed.

"Well if I don't then who will, silly?"

The both of them laughed and then there was that moment of silence again. Looking into each others eyes. _Gosh! He looks so good. Why did he have to be so nice,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. Having him this close sent tingles through her body and she knew there and then that she wanted him. The feelings were mutual. He stroked her face with his other hand, she placed her hand on top of his and she was certain she felt him flinch. Lifting her chin to face him, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered while pulling away.

"It's ok, Jin... I wanted you to."

"Look Xiao... I just can't..."

"Jin..." Xiaoyu said as she pulled him closer, their foreheads touching, "What's been eating at you these past few days? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I want you, Xiao..." Jin whispered.

Xiaoyu's eyes shot open wide. She released her hold on Jin.

"Its just that... You see...the thing is..."

"Shh..." Xiaoyu hushed. "Shall we go upstairs then?"

Desire and curiousity had finally succumbed to temptation, breaking down their walls of resistance. All innocence was now lost in persuit of a sinfull taste of satisfaction. Driven by passion, enough is never enough. The eyes speak the unspoken words of forbidden emotions only expressed through love and intimacy. For a moment of pleasure it was a bittersweet farewell to the innocence forever lost.

From then on, the pair were inseparable. They couldn't stand being away from each other for too long. During sparring sessions, Jin would always hold back and playfully let Xiaoyu win. When Asuka came to visit, her and Xiaoyu would go to the mall and for the first time Jin was eager to tag along. He didn't even mind their girly sprees or holding Xiaoyu's handbag for her now and then. To him it didn't matter as long as Xiaoyu was happy and he got to spend some time with her. For Asuka it was a bit strange but she couldn't be more happier to see her cousin loosen up a bit and plus she adored Xiaoyu. During one afternoon the girls decided to make pancakes for lunch, their laughter and talking filled the room that Jin had to take a phonecall outside.

"I wonder who that could be," said Asuka.

"Probably just his parents," said Xiaoyu.

"Pancakes are ready."

"Alright, I'll go call Jin."

Xiaoyu glanced out of the window to find that Jin was still busy on his phone. She came out the back door as quietly as she could because she wanted to give Jin a surprise hug from behind.

"Yeah, I'm sure you must be enjoying it back home in Monaco," Jin said to the person on the phone.

Xiaoyu stopped in her tracks, " _...back home in Monaco..." that's definitely not his mom or dad his talking to._

"Maybe I should visit you there sometime, sounds great, babe."

 _Babe?!_ Xiaoyu's mind began to spin.

"When did you say you were going back to Australia again?" continued Jin. "That's round about the same time I head back."

"Alright, you keep well too, Lili. I... L...loove you too, Jin stammered.

At that Xiaoyu began to back away as slowly and quietly as she could. Before she had the chance to make it back, a strong gust of wind banged the door shut. Jin spun around to find that Xiaoyu had been standing there all along. Horrified she bolted back inside and scampered up to her room with Jin right behind her in hot persuit.

"Xiaoyu... Please... Let me explain..." Jin said in a panic.

She took in a few deep breaths.

"Explain?!" Xiaoyu yelled. "Explain how you forgot to mension your girlfriend that you met in Australia?!"

"Jin! How could you!?" Asuka said in disbelief. She was standing at the doorway and had followed to find out what was going on.

"Do you mind giving us some space, Asuka, now is not a good time!" said Jin.

"Yeah I can see that." replied Asuka.

Jin ignored her and reverted his attention back to Xiaoyu.

"Look, Xiao... I tried to tell you in the beginning..."

"When? All you said was that you wanted me!" Xiaoyu's voice was shakey.

Jin sighed, "It was just...so complicated..."

"You think?" yelled Xiaoyu.

"Look I was gonna break up with her..."

"Break up with her?" Xiaoyu cut in. "Thats not what it sounded like just now! You were planning to go visit her in Monaco and you said that you loved her!"

"I didn't mean any of it, Xiao..." Jin paused when he realized how lame his explanation sounded which only infuriated Xiaoyu even more.

"So now how do I know that you meant anything you said to me if you were giving her false hope?" Xiaoyu yelled even louder. "Have you got no conscience? What about..." she paused, "...everything...we shared" she said in almost a whisper at which she broke down crying.

"Xiao... It was only when I came back home and I saw you that I realized that I... I love you... Xiao..." he said as he moved towards her.

"Don't touch me! Xiaoyu screamed. "Just get out! I've heard enough!"

Jin backed away immediately, stunned by her sudden spring to life.

"Xiao, please don't shut me out!" Jin tried to reason.

Before he knew it Xiaoyu hurled a lamp at him which he dodged in the nick of time.

"I said get out! Are you deaf or something!" she screamed as she hurled her blow dryer at him.

"Get your sorry ass out of my room now before I start using very unlady-like words!" Xiaoyu screamed as she hurled a couple of more objects at him.

"Xiaoyu, stop it!" shouted Jin.

But Xiaoyu only continued to throw stuff his way before he finally reached her, when he got his chance he restrained her.

"Nooo! Get off of me!" Xiaoyu shrieked at the top of her lungs as she struggled violently in Jins arms. Unable to break free from his grasp, she let loose an ear deafening blue-murder scream.

"Jin, stop it!" yelled Asuka as she jumped on Jin's back in an attempt to get him off of Xiaoyu but only ended up sending all three of them down in a heap.

"You're hurting her!" Asuka yelled and struggled to no avail as Jin was much stronger than both girls put together. If anything he only tightened his hold on Xiaoyu who was still going beserk, while he was trying to fend off Asuka.

"She can't breathe, Jin! You're gonna smother her to death!" yelled Asuka.

"Stay out of this, Asuka! This has nothing to do with you!" Jin yelled back.

"Jin, please just stop it! Please!" Asuka began to cry. "Just leave her be!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Heihachi roared, which brought an immediate stop to the commotion. Asuka backed away from Jin and Jin finally released Xiaoyu.

"You all sound like a bunch of damn monkeys in a zoo! And what is the meaning of this?!" Heihachi said while looking around the room, not the least bit impressed with the clutter strewn about the floor.

The trio stared at him dumbstruck. All of them were out of breath but none of them spoke a word.

"If you people want to fight, you better do so outside but I will certainly not tolerate this kind of uncivilized madness in my house! Do you hear?!" barked Heihachi. "And I want this place cleaned up immediately or so help me I will take away all of your privileges for the rest of your holidays!"

Jin scoffed, "Take away privileges? What are we, toddlers?" he asked rhetorically only to get smacked upside of the head by Heihachi who was not in the mood to joke around.

"Well you certainly act like you are!" shouted Heihachi. "As the eldest I expected more from you! This is still my house, boy! You will obey!" he barked. He shot a distasteful look at the girls and then back at Jin before storming out of the room refusing to deal any further with their childishness. "Kids!" he muttered out loudly to himself as he went down the hallway.

Jin looked back down at Asuka cradling Xiaoyu who had whimpering hiccups from her breakdown.

"Good heavens... What on earth happened in here?" said Akinobu as he appeared at the door with a servant. They were obviously amused. In all their years of working here, no such drama like this had ever happened.

"Kami!" exclaimed the servant. "Are you children alright?"

No answer from anyone. Jin stormed out while Asuka ushered a distraught Xiaoyu back with her to one of the guest rooms. After waiting for a while there was a knock at the door. Akinobu came in.

"Excuse me ladies, we'll be having supper now."

During supper, no one spoke. They all ate in silence. The tension was so thick. Jin would now and again look over at Xiaoyu who had a sullen blank stare on her face. The girl who use to light up the room with her contagious cheeriness was now just a broken soul with nothing to say. He felt an overpowering sense of remorse knowing it was all his fault. Xiaoyu excused herself and went back to her room which was now spotless. Everything she had broken was replaced. It was as though nothing had happened in here but the memories remained, the good and the bad yet they were all very painful now. She washed and got dressed into her pj's then made her way into one of the other guest rooms, unable to spend the night in a her own room filled with haunting memories.

The next day Jin woke up hearing the sound of a car pulling up. He got up to look out the window only to see Xiaoyu loading a suitcase into a taxi and bidding farewell to Asuka and Akinobu. He rushed downstairs but by the time he got there the taxi had already taken off.

"What's going on?" he asked Akinobu since Asuka still refused to talk to him.

"Miss Ling has decided to spend the holidays at her grandfather's," was all he said.

Looking down the driveway with a heavy heart, Jin figured that all they needed was time and they would eventually come round. Unfortunately he never got the chance to see her again before he went back to Australia and by the time he came back home permanently, Xiaoyu had already gone back to China, leaving him to deal with the guilt of never making amends.

A/N: Sorry to you guys who were expecting a hot scene, don't get me wrong I wanted to put that in there but decided not to cause that's not what my story is about. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The confrontation

Chapter 8: The Confrontation

"Hey Jin!" Xiaoyu called.

"Yeah." Jin said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Wanna spar before the others arrive?"

"Uhh...sure," Jin said, stunned but estatic at the request he just couldn't resist.

"Alright but no holding back this time." Xiaoyu said while pointing at him.

"You're on!" Jin said with a smirk.

"Oh, you bet!" said Xiaoyu competitively.

 _Could it be?_ Jin thought, _That enthusiastic girl is back?_

The match ended in a draw. As Jin knew Xiaoyu was not one to be under estimated. She had gotten stronger and where ever she had been these past few years, she definitely hadn't slacked off in the least. He was definitely impressed with her. She might have been a lot more mature now but he found himself admiring the responsible person she had become. It plagued at him for the rest of the day. After this she would go back home. He couldn't bare the thought of her going back to that empty house alone now that her parents were gone. He wanted her to stay... He wanted to get to know her again...

"Xiao... Are you hungry cause I've ordered pizza?" Jin said.

Xiaoyu's stomach grumbled at the sound of pizza and she blushed heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes then, stay for dinner. I've invited Hwaorang and Miharu!"

"Alright," said Xiao.

 _Wow, no protest,_ Jin thought.

When the pizza arrived, Xiaoyu was surprised to find that Jin took the liberty of ordering her favourite Hawaiian pizza. _Careful, Xiaoyu... The last time you got all flattered by this guy, he rammed a knife into your heart!_ She thought to herself. While they were eating Xiaoyu finally spoke.

"So, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" asked Jin.

"This..." Xiaoyu motioned to the pizza. "...feeding me."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to catch up a bit."

"Is that right... So no hard feelings at all then?"

And there it was, the unresolved issue that had been lingering for a long time had finally come out.

Jin's jaw tensed as he swallowed hard, he knew that this was a long time coming. "Look, Xiao... I was really young and stupid back then. I know that it doesn't justify what I did but I want you to know that I truly am sorry. Not a day went by that I didn't regret it."

Silence...

"Xiao... Please say something..."

"What do you expect me to say, Jin?" Xiaoyu said unable to face him.

"Alright you don't have to say anything, Xiao...but I just wanted to get this off of my chest."

"Get it off of your chest?" Xiaoyu snapped. "For you everything is so easy like that! Just get it off of your chest!"

"Excuse me! Its never been easy for me either! Do you know how it felt for me to come home and find out that you were gone? Do you know how much courage it took for me to even try talking to you again?" Jin snapped back.

"Like it even mattered to you!"

"Of course it mattered!"

"Why?!"

"Can't you see why?"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and shook her head, "Look I can't deal with this right now!" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"So what now? You're just gonna run off again...as always...?"

"I just need some space right now." Xiaoyu said as she made her way out, this time Jin let her go.

When Xiaoyu got out she took a deep breath. She sat down on a nearby bench and let the tears run down.

"Xiaoyu," a voice said.

She looked up to find that Hwaorang and Miharu had arrived. She wiped away furiously at her tears.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hwaorang.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"But you're crying... Sweety what's wrong?" Miharu said as she sat down beside Xiaoyu. She put her arm around her.

Hwaorang immediately did the same thing, "Hey..." he said softly. "Talk to us... Was it Jin again?"

"What makes you think that this is about Jin?"

"Xiao, come on," said Miharu. "We've kinda known for a while."

"You knew?" said Xiaoyu.

"Only cause Asuka told you." said Hwaorang.

"Asuka told you guys? What exactly did she say?"

"Just that you and Jin had a fall out but she never went into detail, saying that she didn't wanna relive that horrible nightmare again. And no I didn't find out from Asuka," Miharu said as she stared at Hwaorang. "I figured it out for myself since you changed and stopped talking about him. Asuka just confirmed it." said Miharu.

"I changed?" said Xiaoyu.

"Oh yeah!" said Miharu.

Hwaorang nodded in agreement. "So if you don't mind, Xiao, could you tell us what happened?"

"Well... That summer he came home, we kinda got together... And you know how it goes..." Xiaoyu paused, too embarrassed to continue.

"What did he do?" said Hwaorang, anger crept into his voice.

"One thing led to another...and then afterwards I found out he was already dating Lili... They apparently hooked up in Australia. We had such a big fight and Asuka got involved," Xiaoyu wept into Miharu's shoulder.

"Crikey!" Hwaorang said as he scratched his head, horrified by the startling revelation. "I've always known that there was some sort of history between you two but I had no cooking clue that it was this serious."

"I never would've thought," said Miharu.

"No wonder you hopped onto the next available plane to China?" said Hwaorang.

"And why you never said goodbye," Miharu added.

Xiaoyu nodded as she sniffed.

"I don't blame you for wanting a fresh start. But dang! I would've rammed him with my motorcycle if I had known that back then."

"Weren't you in the Korean military at that time?" asked Miharu.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have stopped me from coming back to kick his butt!"

"And today he hinted that he still has feelings for me." said Xiaoyu.

Miharu and Hwaorang just looked at each other.

"So what are you gonna do now?" said Miharu.

"Miharu..." said Xiaoyu tearfully, "I was meant to sort out my grandpa's stuff, that's the only reason why I came back. My place is in China."

"I don't believe you, " said Hwaorang.

"What..?"

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh, come on, who do you think you're fooling here? You would've left a long time ago if that's all you really came here for. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing." said Hwaorang.

"Could you stop it..."

"No you stop it! He hurt you bad no doubt and you've been running scared ever since, but would you please stop acting like such a baby! This happened years ago!" Hwaorang said louder than what he intended.

"Hwaorang!" snapped Miharu.

Hwaorang just ignored her and continued, "The point is you need to stop dwelling on it, he said he was sorry! You are only hurting yourself by holding onto it! Look I don't mean to be so harsh," Hwaorang's tone was softer, "but I wish you'd just stop moping about it. Maybe I'm the last person who should be telling you this..."

No kidding, Hwaorang always had quite a reputation for being a ladies man.

"But look, Xiaoyu, times have changed, his not the same person as before and neither are you... Just go in there and get all those repressed feelings out and then forgive him."

"No need to," said Miharu, "Jins headed right this way."

Everyone looked in Jins direction.

"Hey guys," said Jin.

"Hey Jin," said Miharu.

"Howzit, bro!" said Hwaorang while exchanging a friendly handshake.

"Need I ask what's going on?" said Jin.

"Nope," said Hwaorang, "But Xiaoyu here, has got something she wants to tell ya."

Xiaoyu shot a death glare at Hwaorang.

"I'm all ears," said Jin sceptically.

"I gotta talk to you, but not here," said Xiaoyu. "Lets go inside."

The four of them made their way back to Xiaoyu's old room which seemed to be frozen in a time capsule. Jin stood at the door, he had been unable to enter this room ever since that incident. Glancing at a picture frame on the desk, he saw that the glass was cracked, he got a cold shiver at the realization that it was probably one of the things that was thrown at him that day.

"Jin, please come in," said Xiaoyu.

Feeling uncomfortable, Jin made his way into the room, "Why are we here?"

"I don't quite know where to begin but I might as well start at the place where it all began," Xiaoyu said. "Look, I don't want this room to hold negative energy anymore. So I'll start with this... You really hurt me, Jin... Because of what happened, my confidence was shattered. For someone who's offered me protection for a long time, you were the one person I least expected to hurt me." Xiaoyu could hear the bitterness in her own voice and it irritated her. "However," she continued, "I don't want to hold onto this anger any longer and therefore...I forgive you for everything. I take responsibility in my part as well, I was young and naive. I'm also sorry for everything and for the way I have treated you. So do you accept my apology?" Xiaoyu said as she held out her hand.

Jin took her hand but he pulled her closer to an embrace, something she wasn't expecting but returned it none the less. At that moment she felt all tension and bitterness melt away. Feeling at ease, she tightened her hold on Jin. Miharu and Hwaorang glanced at each other and smiled before looking back at Jin and Xiaoyu.


	9. Chapter 9: Warned

DISCLAIMER: All Tekken characters are property of Namco. I also don't own Liquideep's Fairytale Reprise. anyhu, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Warned

The day of Steve and Julia's wedding day had finally arrived. It turned out to be quite the event with lots of friends and family attending. Everyone gasped in awe when Julia made her grand appearance down the aisle, escorted by her mother. Dressed in a beautiful strapless lace gown with a sweetheart neckline and diamante belt at the waist. Her dress flowed behind her so elegantly. Her hair had been curled and put into a half updo. She was a breath-taking view. It was a romantic and magical evening. At the reception, no doubt everyone had fun dancing just like what they did in high school. Aunt Anna sure knew how to boogie for a woman her age. All the girls had gathered excitedly when the time came for the bride to throw the bouquet. When Julia had finally released the bouquet, all the ladies squealed as they all stretched their arms out but of course it could only go to one lady which turned out to be Xiaoyu, who received a polite smattering applause. Then it was the mens turn. There was as much hype for this as well only louder since the guys went crazy for the garter in which Jin caught. He received an applause and a few slaps on the back.

"Would our two lucky winners please come to the dance floor for a dance?" said Nina, Steve's mom who was the emcee for the wedding.

Their was an exciting cheer as Jin made his way up but Xiaoyu was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's our lucky lady?" said Nina.

Everyone looked around in search of Xiaoyu who seemed to have disappeared.

"Is Miss Ling playing hard to get, hmm?" joked Nina.

"She's here!" shouted Hwaorang as he motioned to Xiaoyu ducking down behind a table.

"Shhh!" hushed Xiaoyu.

"Too late! You gotta go up!" Hwaorang laughed.

Before Xiaoyu knew it, Nina had come over to where she was hiding.

"Come on, my dearest!" said Nina as she pulled Xiaoyu back with her. "Surely you're not dumb enough to pass up this opportunity to dance with this handsome young fellow now are you?"

Everyone laughed and cheered.

She left Xiaoyu standing awkwardly in front of Jin. Suddenly the chosen song started playing which was the slow version of Liquideep's Fairytale (Fairytale Reprise). Jin looked at Xiaoyu and offered her his hand. Feeling put on the spot she took his hand to which people started whistling to. He started leading her into a slow Waltz, to the rhythm of the slow song.

 _Babygirl I love ya_

 _I really really love ya_

 _Something that has never changed_

 _I know that we've had issues_

 _But darling I do miss ya_

 _And I'd love to be more than friends_

 _Now I know I may be dreamin'_

 _But our love had true meanin'_

 _And everyone around could see_

 _So let me make this public_

 _It's you that I'm in love with_

 _And darlin' this will always be so_

Turning her around to the chorus.

 _Can I be your fairytale_

 _Promise I will love you well_

 _Be your fairytale_

 _Promise I will love you well_

Xiaoyu felt like she was in a dream being swoon around. The lights went dimmer and the disco ball started spinning, setting a romantic scene. She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for Jin. She avoided eye contact with him as they danced. She was in deep thought, uncertain of what the future may bring. After turning her around again, she leaned her head on Jin's shoulder. He leaned his head forward, resting his cheek on her head. The pace of the dancing became much slower as the song was drawing close to its end.

 _I just wanna be yours_

 _I just wanna be yours_

 _I just wanna be yours_

As the song finally came to an end, Xiaoyu curtseyed while Jin bowed slightly. The both of them having a look of uncertainty as they parted ways.

"Well..." said Nina, "you two make a wonderful couple!"

The crowd cheered.

"Woohoo!" cheered Hwaorang as Xiaoyu came back to sit down.

"We have ourselves a lover girl here!" teased Miharu.

Meanwhile on Jins side.

"That was beautiful, son!" said Jun. "You should ask her to dance again!" she said with a wink.

"Not now, Mom," Jin grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"A girl like that will not be available forever, you know," said Kazuya.

"Our boy is in love!" teased Jun.

Jin just ignored them both.

After the wedding, Miharu dropped Xiaoyu off at home. As she got inside and closed the door after her, she suddenly felt a cold breeze snake up her spine. Realizing that there was indeed a breeze, she swore she closed up everything before she left. She immediately sensed an eerily vibe in the atmosphere and listened carefully for any sudden movements. Removing her heels and quietly making her way down the passage to her room she flipped on the switch fast, only to find that someone had thrown a brick through the window and thus causing that draft. Scribbled onto the brick in black and red marker was "LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! OR ELSE..."

Spooked out not only by the threatening message but the fact that the messenger made it a point to vandalize her property definitely gave her an unsettling feeling.


	10. Chapter 10: Suspected

Chapter 10: Suspected

"Who would do such a thing?" a horrified Miharu asked.

"I don't know," said Xiaoyu. "but who ever it is, certainly doesn't want me sticking around."

"Excuse me, miss," said a police officer, "I need to take down your statement.

While the officer was taking down Xiaoyu's statement, another cop carefully sealed the brick in an evidence bag for fingerprints. Jin arrived shortly afterwards. Miharu filled him in on the details.

"I don't think it's safe for the two of you to stay here tonight," said Jin. "You two should come back with me."

"But Jin..." Xiaoyu began to protest.

"No buts, Xiao! You can't compromise your safety or Miharu's! I won't allow it!" said Jin overprotectively.

"Jin is right, Xiao. You should go," said Miharu. "I'll be fine."

Feeling defeated, Xiaoyu reluctantly agreed to go back with Jin to the Mishima estate, knowing that it was better to be safe than sorry. Back at the mansion in her old room, since it remained the same since she left, Xiaoyu decided to look around to see what old memorable stuff she could find. She went over to her desk and openned up the drawers, to find that all her letters were still there. She looked at the picture frame and remembered that it used to sit by her bedside, until _that day._ The picture inside was of her and Jin taken when they were still in high school. Going over to her closet she saw that her old uniforms and her pink dress were still there as well. Amazed at what she had left behind, she decided that she'd take all her stuff back with her to China. The memory or the sentiment was no longer an issue.

The next morning, Miharu came by to pick Xiaoyu up.

"Hey Xiao, Jin called. He said he didn't want you being alone after what happened last night."

"Thanks for being here," said Xiaoyu while giving Miharu a hug. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Yeah but its the weekend. Lets enjoy what's left of it. Wanna have a picnic at the park today?"

"Just us?"

"Yeah, Hwaorangs still got the hangover from last night." Miharu laughed.

"Too bad for him," Xiaoyu laughed. "Sounds like a great idea. I just need to go back home for a change of clothes."

"Alright, after I drop you home, I'll go get us some food so long."

On the way to Xiaoyu's house, the girls were pulled over by a cop.

"Oh, great!" said Miharu in frustration.

"What's the rush?" said the cop.

"Oh...umm...we were kind of in a hurry to get somewhere." said Miharu.

"We're on our way to a wedding," Xiaoyu lied, coming to Miharu's defense.

"License and registration please," said the cop.

"Xiao, if you don't mind getting my handbag, its right behind your seat." said Miharu.

As Xiaoyu turned around to get Miharu's handbag, she noticed two markers lying behind Miharu's seat. A black and a red one.

After viewing Miharu's license, the cop looked at both girls.

"I'm letting you off with a warning, next time I won't be so lenient. You ladies have a good day."

"That was close," said Miharu as they took off. "I wasn't even driving that fast!"

"Yeah," said Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu remained silent for the rest of the journey to her house.

"You ok?" said Miharu.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"You sure? You seem very quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"We're here." said Miharu. "I'm just going to pop by the store."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Xiaoyu said as she made her way out of the car.

After washing and getting dressed, Xiaoyu brought out a few things to take with on the picnic. Remembering that her grandfather had a basket somewhere, Xiaoyu went upstairs to his bedroom to look in his closet. Suddenly she heard a door close downstairs.

"Miharu? Is that you?" said Xiaoyu. "I'm back here."

No answer. The bedroom door shut all of a sudden.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Xiaoyu said as she made her way to the door.

"Let me out!" Xiaoyu yelled while trying to open the door.

While struggling to open the door, she got a wiff of smoke which only got stronger. She began to panic when she realized what was happening.

"I'm not kidding, Miharu!" Xiaoyu said as she continued to struggle with the door. "I said let me out now!" she yelled.

She then kicked the door down and accidently inhaled the smoke that came flooding into the room. Seeing that the whole staircase was on fire, she knew that she had to find another way out.

"Xiao!"

She heard Miharu call out.

"Xiao! Are you in there?"

"Miharu!" yelled Xiaoyu.

"Xiao! Where are you?" Miharu called out desperately.

Realizing that Miharu was actually inside of the burning house.

"Miharu! Get out of here!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Just do it! I'll have to jump out of the window."

Xiaoyu hastily made her way to the window. She openned it and slowly stepped out while eyeing the ground cautiously. She spotted Miharu run out.

"Come on! Jump! I'll catch you!" said Miharu while waving her arms.

Not trusting her better judgement, Xiaoyu glanced at the window ledge she was clinging to before finally letting go. She landed on Miharu, who fell backwards but luckily wasn't too hurt. The two of them were coughing and trying to catch their breath. They were both helped up by neighbours who had immediately alerted the fire department.

"Jeepers! What did you do in there?" said Miharu in between her wheezing.

Xiaoyu looked at her confused.

"It wasn't me! I swear! Somebody locked me in the upstairs bedroom and set the place on fire!" said a frantic Xiaoyu.

"What?! Noways!" Miharu said with wide eyes.

"I'm serious! I heard someone come in and I thought it was you. So I called out and there was no answer. Then someone shut the bedroom door and before I knew it the place was on fire!"

"Oh my word..." Miharu said while trying to comprehend what had just happened. "When I came back from the shop, I just saw a lot of smoke coming from your house, so I immediately rushed in to find you."

Shortly afterwards, the fire brigade had arrived. After putting out the fire and taking statements from everyone, it was strange that no one saw anything suspicious. For Xiaoyu it was stressful. What was suppose to be a relaxing day at the park turned into a disastrous one. It wasn't long till the police were on the scene as well. The same officer that questioned Xiaoyu last night, wanted to question her alone.

"I have to ask miss, where was your friend when all of this happened?" said the officer.

"She had gone to the store to go get some food. We were meant to go to the park today."

"Are you sure she went to the store?"

"Yes."

"Did you actually see her _leave..._ to go to the store?"

"Uh...yeah..." Xiaoyu said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. The thought of the markers she saw in Miharu's car had crossed her mind but she refused to believe that Miharu was behind all of this.

The officer peered at her closely through his glasses, "Miss... Is there something else you'd like to tell me?" he asked, noticing the uncertainty in her eyes.

Setting her eyes on Miharu, busy talking to Jin who had just arrived. She replied almost inaudibly, "No."

Glancing at Miharu briefly, the officer closed his book, "Very well, miss," he said as he made his way to Miharu.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said to Miharu, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to come down to the station with us."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Miharu.

"No, ma'am, we just have a few questions we'd like to ask but we need you to come down with us."

"Alright," Miharu said calmly while glancing at Xiaoyu who had gone pale.

"She's not under arrest, is she?" Xiaoyu said in a panicked tone.

"She's innocent until proven guilty," he said.

"What? But officer, it wasn't her! I just know it!"

"We'll soon find out," he said to Xiaoyu and then turning to Miharu, "Miss, shall we please?"

Jin and Xiaoyu watched helplessly as Miharu was taken into custody.

"Come on," said Jin. "There's nothing we can do now."

While they went for coffee, Xiaoyu told Jin about everything, including the markers she saw in Miharu's car.

"This is just way too much of a coincidence," said Jin but he too was also sceptical of the idea that Miharu would do such things. "The real question is, _why_ would she even want to hurt you, what's her motive?"

"More like kill me, but you see, she wouldn't."

"Hmmm..."

After waiting for hours, Xiaoyu received a call from the police department, they informed her of the brick having no fingerprints and the cause of the fire was arson. Miharu was also finally released as the store where she had gone to had provided their surveilance footage, proving her alibi and innocence. She came out looking like she was shaken from the whole ordeal.

"Hey!" said Xiaoyu as she hugged Miharu. "Look at you walking free!"

"Look at you," Miharu said motioning to Xiaoyu's clothes.

"I know right, so much for a change of clothes!" Xiaoyu joked, trying to lighten up Miharu's spirits.

"You two could really use a shower right now," said Jin.

"Give us a hug, Jin, so that you smell like us too!"

To their surprise, Jin had stepped forward to hug them both.

All three friends laughed. At that moment, Hwaorang, Asuka and Lili arrived.

"Dudes! We heard about what happened! You guys alright?" said Hwaorang.

"You should of called us!" said Asuka.

"How did you guys find out?" asked Jin.

"Good news travels fast, bad news even faster." said Asuka.

"You guys ok?" said Lili.

"Yeah we're alright, thankfully no one got hurt," said Xiaoyu. She had relayed the story to everyone who were all horrified.

"Well guys, not to be rude or anything but its been a long day, I should head home now." said Miharu.

"You sure you don't wanna come over?" said Jin.

"I'm sure guys. I'm really exhausted."

"Alright then, let us know when you arrive safely." said Xiaoyu.

After bidding farewell to everyone, Miharu left.

"Looks like its just you and me now," Jin whispered to Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu chuckled at the " _you and me"_ part.

"Like I have a choice," said Xiaoyu, now that Wang's house had gone up in smokes.

"And us too!" joked Hwaorang who had been eavesdropping.

The rest of them went back to the Mishima estate. When they arrived, Xiaoyu went upstairs to take a shower. She found a white floral dress and a pink cardigan laid on her bed, with white laced wedges that weren't too high and a set of new toiletries and accessories. _Only Aunty Jun,_ Xiaoyu smiled to herself.

"Hope Miharu is ok," said Asuka.

"I don't think anyone would be ok after being wrongly accused for something so serious as that," said Hwaorang.

"But I mean, for as long as I've known her, she just wouldn't do such a thing."

"Well you never really know," said Lili.

Shortly afterwards Xiaoyu emerged.

"Hey! Look at you, love miss daisy!" Hwaorang teased.

"Aunty Junie got style," said Xiaoyu as she playfully twirled around, pretending to give them a modelling show.

"Wow! You totally make me wanna start trying out dresses," said Asuka.

"Well Asuka, maybe you should give it a try," said Lili.

"Yeah, you could use a new look," said Hwaorang.

To Xiaoyu's surprise, she and Lili got along. Xiaoyu learnt that Lili was a model but her father wanted her to take over his business when he retired. For a girl of her circumstance she was quite a free spirited one and the way she fought, one would never guess that her skills were self-taught. She did however take great interest in the fact that Xiaoyu was assisting at the dojo.

"So do you also do private lessons?" Lili asked.

"Yes but not often."

"I've always wanted to train with a pro but my father always had trust issues. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem now since I know you. What do you say, tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Alrighty then! Don't be late!" said Lili excitedly. "This is a lot more easier than I thought."


	11. Chapter 11: The unexpected

Chapter 11: The unexpected

Xiaoyu got up early and went to town before going to Lili's house.

"Good day, Miss Ling," said Sabastian as he ushered her in.

The Rocheforts mansion was a lot more lavish and modern than what Xiaoyu was expecting.

"Hi!" said Lili excitedly as she came through.

"Hey," said Xiaoyu, taken aback by Lili's excitement.

"I'm so glad you're here! Come on, lets get started!" Lili said as she linked arms with Xiaoyu and dragged her off.

"You're really keen on your lesson," said Xiaoyu, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, you bet I am! You have no idea how long I've waited for this!" said Lili as they made their way into the back garden.

"I thought, we might practice outside, seeing that its a lovely day, don't you agree?"

"Yes, anything you're comfortable with is fine by me." said Xiaoyu.

"Would you like anything to drink before we get started?" asked Lili.

"No thanks, I already ate before I got here." said Xiaoyu.

"Right..." said Lili.

"Lovely place you got here." Xiaoyu said while looking into the distance.

"Yes, a fresh look from the Mishima's... But it must be even lovelier being close to Jin."

"Excuse me?" Xiaoyu said, snapping out of her trance.

"You love him, don't you?" said Lili in a tone that sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"That's very personal," said Xiaoyu, beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I can't fathom why he would love you too..."

"Look, Lili, I'm not here to discuss my pers..." Xiaoyu froze when she realized that Lili had just pulled a gun on her.

Jin had come back home and asked Akinobu where Xiaoyu had gone to.

"She never told me where she was going," said Akinobu.

"She's gone to Lili's house," said Asuka appearing at the entry-way. "Apparently she wanted private lessons."

"Lili's house?" asked an alarmed Jin. "Why didn't you go along?"

"Hey! I wasn't invited, ok." said Asuka.

"That is very strange..." Suddenly it dawned on Jin, "Asuka...how did you actually find out about the fire at Wang's house and how did you know where we were?"

"Uhh... Lili told me." said Asuka.

"And how did she know?"

"I dunno, she said apparently everyone knew."

"Oh no..." Jin said as he rushed out.

Back at Lili's place, Xiaoyu stared at Lili, the situation taking a few moments to settle in.

"Lili... I don't understand..." Xiaoyu said while trying to remain calm.

"Your charm might work on your friends...but it certainly won't work on me!" Lili sneered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Stop playing the innocent!" Lili snapped. She was irritated. "You know what you did! You stole my future _husband!"_

"Future husband...?" Xiaoyu's voice trembled.

Lili scoffed, "You really didn't know did you?" Tears started forming in her eyes. "Jin and I were already promised to each other since we were little... It was arranged by our families, for the great of the companies." The tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"And then _you_ stole him away from me!" shouted Lili.

"Lili, I didn't know..."

"Don't lie to me!" screamed Lili. "You took him away and then you threw away his love! You don't even deserve him! You're one selfish bitch! What he saw in a guttersnipe like you is one very big mystery to me!" she spat, each word ice coated.

Lili was crazy and with her mascara running, she looked almost like that mad child from the movie Orphan but this was no horror movie that could be turned off easily.

"Someone is going to hear that gunshot," said Xiaoyu, trying to find a way to stall Lili.

"Oh no... There's nobody here... Sabastian is out and my daddy is too...as usual. I'll be done with you by the time anyone gets back."

"Lili please, I was gonna leave by the end of the week..."

"Ha! I think you had a fair enough warning to leave sooner but no...you stuck around!"

"You threw the brick through the window?"

"Yes..."

Xiaoyu's mind began to spin, "Then you planted those markers into Miharu's car and set my house on fire?"

"Wow... You know for one ditzy girl, you catch on really fast... I needed your friend out of the picture. Without her constantly at your side, you were vulnerable. Luckily for her those stupid cops never thought to search her car."

Xiaoyu immediately felt sick to her guts. Not only was Lili crazy but she was dangerous too. Her sense of revenge or how far she was willing to go to get what she wanted knew no limits, leaving Xiaoyu chilled to the bone.

"But come on, do you really think killing me is going to solve your problems? You're better than this..." Xiaoyu tried to reason.

"Shut up!" screamed Lili. "You think that you can just come around and snatch Jin away from me again! This time I'm not gonna sit around and watch! You know women like you are an abomination to society! The reason why men cheat is because there's so many immoral tramps like you who are willing to cheat with them!"

Xiaoyu could see that there was no reasoning with Lili. Just when she thought all hope was lost, Lili's father came through the door unexpectedly. A wave of panic overcame Lili as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Help!" shouted Xiaoyu.

"Hold it right there, Ling!" snarled Lili as she reverted her attention back to Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu immediately resumed her hostage stance, knowing better than to move too quick.

"Emilie! What is going on here?!" demanded her father.

"Daddy..." Lili said in childlike innocence. "It's that girl... The one who stole Jin from me..." she said as more tears came.

Mr Rochefort looked confusedly at Xiaoyu and then back at Lili. "Sweetheart..." he said, after a few moments, "There's so many eligible young gentlemen out there..."

"But Daddy, I've chosen Jin! You chose him for me too! Its for the good of your company...remember?"

"Darling...please... Don't do this. Have you taken your meds?" he asked looking very sad, he knew that his daughter wasn't quite right in the head.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Lili screamed as she pointed the gun towards her father. "You know you treat me like I'm just some kind of object that you can pump pills into all the time! You don't care about me or my feelings!"

"Emilie..." a horrified Mr Rochefort said as he put his hands up. "I've always been there for you... and done what was best for you, haven't I?"

"Have you really?" Lili said as she shook her head. "Well I was just a burden to you that Jin was suppose to take off of your hands, _right_? He was suppose to set me free from this prison!" she said as she gestured to the house. "Him and I were meant to have a future."

"And we still can..." said Jin appearing at the scene with Asuka.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Jin who was making his way towards Lili, while Asuka stopped at a safe distance.

"What was that?" asked Lili.

"I said we could still have a future... _together..._ Think about it..." said Jin.

"It would be great for Daddy's business and your family's too..." said Lili. She had a wild look on her face.

"Your dad would be so proud of you, my family would adore you... And when we get married we could go live in Monaco..."

"Married...living in Monaco...? Sounds great... I love you, Jin..." Lili said with a twisted sinister smile.

"I love you too, Lili..." said Jin, he was now standing dangerously close.

"But...if we're gonna have a blissful life, we can't have anymore distractions...can we..?" and at that Lili pointed her gun at Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu immediately turned her head to the side and shut her eyes as the gun went off. The loud bang caused many birds to flee and a loud ringing sound in every ones ears. Xiaoyu openned her eyes slowly thinking for a moment that she had been shot. As she came to her senses she heard Asuka screaming hysterically and then she looked in front of herself only to find to her horror and dismay that Jin had jumped in front of the bullet for her.

"Emilie! What have you done?" shouted Mr Rochefort.

"Jin! Noo!" screamed Xiaoyu as she rushed over to catch Jin who fell backwards into her arms.

Asuka immediately joined them as well, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Lili just stood there shocked and horrified at what she had done. In that moment, Mr Rochefort tackled her to the ground. Losing her grip on the gun, Lili screamed and struggled violently with her father while trying to retrieve the gun. Gaining the upper hand, he was able to hold her down while pulling out a sedative and injecting Lili with it.

"Nooo!" She screeched at the top of her lungs while trying to break free. "Daddy please don't..."

"This is for your own good! You're a danger to yourself and to those around you!"

Her struggling had finally stopped. Sabastian arrived at that moment, he and Mr Rochefort carried Lili's limp body back into the house. Mr Rochefort came back to apologize for all that had happened. He looked so old and worn out from the whole ordeal.

"It's my fault," he said, his voice full of sorrow and grief. "I've sheltered her too much ever since her mother died."

The ambulance arrived moments later. Asuka and Xiaoyu went along to the hospital. Both of them were physically and emotionally drained. Heihachi and Jin's parents rushed to the hospital immediately when they received the news of what had happened. Everyone sat helplessly while waiting to hear from a doctor. After what seemed like an eternity a doctor finally arrived to give a report. They had successfully removed the bullet from his chest. They had also stabilized his blood loss, he was still asleep but they could go see him in a few minutes.


	12. Chapter 12: Together Again

Chapter 12: Together Again

Everyone was so relieved when Jin woke up. It was Xiaoyu and Asuka who would keep him company most of the time. One afternoon when Xiaoyu got to see Jin alone she decided to have a heart to heart talk with him.

"You took a bullet for me... Why would you do that?" said Xiaoyu.

"I had to... If she killed you I just wouldn't be able to live with myself," said Jin.

"Were you two really 'promised to each other?'"

"No... We met when we were younger at one of those business conferences. Grandpa and her dad would jokingly say that they would marry us off to bring the companies together. I never knew that she took it so seriously. When I went to Australia, she just "happened" to be there too. We got together but she was just too clingy. She'd get so angry if I talked to other girls, sometimes she'd even cause a scene. When I went back to Australia, I broke it off. Couldn't stand it anymore but she was constantly following me around. At the end of the semister I just decided to come back home permanently and then you were gone."

Xiaoyu immediately felt a pang of guilt. "So you broke it off cause of her obsession?"

"It wasn't just that... She's just too materialistic. Doesn't appreciate the simplicity of life. The total opposite of you..."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them just looked at each other.

"So you're leaving at the end of this week, right?" Jin asked, changing the subject.

"Are you kidding... I'm not leaving you behind now!"

"So when are you going home?"

"I am home..." said Xiaoyu.

Jin looked at her confused as she walked up to his bedside.

"Besides, you looked after me once, so now its time for me to look after you, and I don't think that I've thanked you properly for saving my life," she said while leaning in to kiss Jin on the lips.

Taken by surprise, Jin deepened the kiss. In all the conflict and chaos that had happened over the past two and a half weeks came this one special moment.

"You have just saved me from a mission of following you to China!" said Jin.

"You would've come all the way to China for me?" said Xiaoyu.

"Of course! Well after I've recovered first." Jin chuckled. "I'd track you down to Mars if I had to!"

There was a knock at the door, Hwaorang, Asuka and Miharu came in.

"Are we interupting something?" said Hwaorang.

"Uhh...kinda..." said Jin.

"We could always come back later." said Miharu as she giggled.

Xiaoyu laughed, "Come in you guys."

"By the way," said Hwaorang, "Steve called, he and Julia send their regards and they're sorry that they couldn't be here."

"Tell them I said thanks," said Jin.

"Any news on what's happening to Lili?" asked Miharu.

"She's been sent to some loony bin, apparently they're awaiting her transfer to Monaco." said Asuka. "Sabastian told me that when she was little, the family got into a terrible car accident, her mother died. Lili and her father survived but she was in a coma for weeks. Mr Rochefort held the moms funeral without Lili and when she awoke, she refused to accept that her mother had died. She would even wonder around their home looking everywhere for her mom. She had been seeing a psychologist for years and he put her on some medication. She never really did recover from that traumatic experience and that's also partly why Sabastian shadowed her every move."

"No wonder, she's been crazy ever since," said Jin.

"Uh-huh," said Asuka.

"That's just messed up!" said Hwaorang.

"Wow... I actually feel sorry for her," said Xiaoyu.

"Well I don't!" said Miharu. "I've never liked her to be honest. That psychopath nearly sent me to jail!"

"What matters now is that we're all here together," said Jin.

"And we'll all stay together from now on," said Xiaoyu as she held Jin's hand.

Epilogue:

"Are we there yet?" asked a blindfolded Xiaoyu.

"Almost!" said Jin as he stepped out of the car and ushered Xiaoyu out.

"Can I see?"

"Not yet," said Jin as he walked her up to a certain point, "Ok, now we're here. I'm going to remove your blindfold now.

As he removed the blindfold, it took a while for Xiaoyu's eyes to adjust.

"Surprise!" screamed the crowd of their family and friends.

Xiaoyu gasped in awe of the gigantic theme park that stood before them named "Xiaoyu Land." A large red ribbon was tied across the gates. Xiaoyu was certain that she would've fainted from the overwhelming excitement she was feeling if it wasn't for Jin supporting her. She hugged and thanked him tearfully. She then turned to find her parents in the crowd.

"Mom! Dad! You're here!" she said excitedly as she went to go hug them.

"Of course! We couldn't miss the grand openning of your amusement park!" said her mother.

Jin cleared his throat and handed Xiaoyu a large guilded pair of scissors. "I believe that it is up to the owner to open up the place for the rest of us."

"Sure... But only if you help me cut the ribbon," said Xiaoyu.

"I certainly will!" said Jin.

"Why thank you, Mr Kazama!" said Xiaoyu.

"It is my pleasure, _Mrs Kazama!"_ said Jin as he leaned forward to kiss Xiaoyu.

The openning of Xiaoyu Land made headline news. Jin and Xiaoyu framed every article clipping that they could get their hands on. In amongst their many framed photo's was the picture of them in high school, the frame had been replaced signifying their new beginning and love built anew.


End file.
